Broken hearts
Summary His time had come, Kotaro had served his family and friends with pride, four little puppies are heartbroken, knowing they'd never see their grandfather again until it was their time. In his final moments, Kotaro Reveals a secret: their families true ancestry. Characters Kotaro Twilight Rascal Pieface Donatello and Raphael Leonardo and Michelangelo Lou And Jac Original PAW Patrol pups Story It was quiet in Pieface and Rascal's home. The older dogs were talking until the sound of the phone rang through the household. "Daddy!" Came Michelangelo's voice. The four older dogs ran out into the living room as young Mikey handed the phone to Pieface. Pieface took hold of the phone and put it between himself and Rascal. "Mom?" Rascal asked. "thank goodness someone picked up!" Twilight replied. "I need the whole family over at the Lookout, your Father is dying." she ordered. "Well be right over, Mother." Pieface replied. He hung up and put the phone back on top of the coffee table before turning to Leonardo and Michelangelo. He picked up Leonardo and headed Outside the house, just as Tifu, Zuri and Rascal did the same with the other three. "Dad, where are we going?" Raphael asked. "Heading to the Lookout. Grandpa's sick, Raphie." Rascal replied, hesitating. "But surely Katie and Ryder could look after him, why do we need to go?" Donatello asked. "Son's, grandma's asked for all of us to go and look after him." Rascal explained. "He is very ill and needs all the support he can get. That's why we're going." The families soon arrived in tine to see Lou and Jac parking next to Chase's pup-house. "Uncle Lou! Uncle Jac!" The puppies yipped. Pieface giggled at their enthusiasm towards their Uncle's. Shaking his head in laughter, he unbuckled Leonardo and Michelangelo before they jumped out of the truck and sped toward Lou and Jac. "hey kiddos! I got a lil' present for yous!" Jac exclaimed. He watched at Rascal unbuckled Raphael and Donatello as Tifu handed Steelhead to their youngest. "what are the presents?!" Michelangelo yipped. "patience, little one. Wait until your cousin's come over." Lou softly replied. He had tears in his eyes, looking away from the young puppies. Once the twi pups in question ran over, Lou handed out a present to each of them, starting with Donatello. Donatello opened the gift and saw a tatty teddy bear with little buttons on his chest. "What is it?" The young genius asked. "I thought you might want a sibling for Steelhead. He is a teddy bot!" Jac explained. "cool!" Donatello commented. "I always wanted to make one but now, I actually have one!" "what you you say, pups?" Tifu said, eyeing each puppy. "thanks Uncle Jac!" The pups all exclaimed, pouncing on their uncle. Jac toppled over onto his back and laughed. "it's alright pups.. now, who wants to see Kotaro?" Jac asked, smiling sadly. "I do! I do!" Three of the four puppies exclaimed, jumping up and down the front of their uncle. Rascal walked over to Donatello and patted his shoulder, carefully so he didn't have a panic attack. "Donnie, is everything ok?" He asked, concer for his youngest. "everything's fine, Daddy. It's just... I heard Grandma on the phone to you and uncle Pieface. Is Grampa really dying?" Donatello asked, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks as he clutched Steelhead. Rascal sighed. He sat down beside Donatello and pulled him closer. "Yes, my son. But his death will remind all of us of the good time we've spent together. He still remembers the day he met your Grandma." He giggled. "can we go see him?" Donatello asked. "sure." Rascal replied before turning his attention to his oldest son and his nephews. "Pups, come on. We're going inside to see Grampa!" The three puppies in question leapt up and ran over to join Donatello and Rascal as they walked inside the giant tower. Inside, the whole PAW Patrol was gathered around a large dogbed. Kotaro lay there, his breathing slow and steady to let the others know he was still alive, just not for much longer. Kotaro asked his family to walk over, to which they did. "I have a confession to make.... We are all royal pups. Mine and Rockstar's parents owners we're the king and queen of Barkingburg. I-I couldn't keep the secret any Longer." He took a breath. "I let you all down, pups. I'm so so sorry!" Kotaro let his head down and closed his eyes. "I know it was stupid of me to keep our family's secret for so long. I was gonna tell you guys, honestly, I was!" Rascal Held a paw to his dying father's lips and whispered. "I know I wasn't the best guy in my puppy years and I still am quite the stuntman, but just know, I love you Dad. even if you kept this from us all this time." He walked away and patted Pieface's shoulder.lo Pieface walked over and sat beside his father, holding a paw against his father's. "Remember every year we used to get back at Rascal on his birthday, well Michelangelo does now. He's growing up to be just like his Grandma. Well, Leonardo, he's taking after both me and you, the Fearless Leader. But we all love you, Dad. All of us. Even when secrets behind revealed." He licked Kotaro's forehead and stood up, walking back over to his mate and pups. Leonardo stood up and slow walked over. "Hey Grampa, It's me, Leonardo. I just wanted to say, I will always love you, I will treasure every moment we were together, I'll never forget you." He whispered. Michelangelo walked over next. He stood beside Kotaro and said. "I love you Grampa. Nothing will ever change my opinion that you're the best Grampa! I loved every minute with you! Just remember that I love you to infinity.... And beyond!" He giggled as Donatello walked over with Tifu. "I love you Grampa. Always have and always will. I remember the day I wanted to make my own robot, you helped me make it. The design, the circuit... Everything. We never gave up. And I'll never forget the times we had with eachother." Donatello explained. Raphael walked over and sat with his back to his family. "I may not show it that often, but, I love you more than anything in the world. I do cover up my emotions with anger, only because I wouldn't want my reputation to fall. I try to be better, but I always fail. You were there every time I failed, every test, every fight, you were there to calm me down. We always meditated when I needed to calm down, I still do.. but I only do when my brother, my cousin's or my parents aren't around. Just remember, we all love you, Grampa. You will always mean the world to me." A few more goodbyed were said and they all went home for the night, in remembrance of Kotaro, the Councelllor pup of the PAW Patrol. Category:Fanon